Destroy everything you touch!
by B.O.T.D.F X Jeffree Star
Summary: Jeffree and the gang have an after party at the hotel jeffree slips out on the roof dahvie fallows close behind when jeffree starts to talk about suicide dahvie becomes afraid for his friends life jeffree plays with his life as he walks on the edge of the twenty floor building.


I do not for any reason want to hear "what the fuck your sick!" or my favorite "yeahhhh dahvie and jeffree star hate each other that would never happen"

I'm sorry if the fallowing people ever read…

Dahvie vanity

Jeffree star

Jayy von Monroe

I have a wired obsession with them having sex sooo yeah…

PENIS!

Written by Diamond Vanity

DISCLAIMER!...

The following events are not true! I wish Shit like this did happen but *sigh* it didn't.

I would like to apologize to the fallowing… Dahvie Vanity, Jeffree Star, Jayy Von Monroe, Aly Michalka, Travis Mills, Garret Ecstasy, Sally Stitches, Daniel Lucas, Rusty, Ronie Radke

_Dahvie vanity's POV. _

_Me jayy and jeffree arrived at our hotel after our concert as we performed me and jayy noticed that jeffree has gotten very popular he was starting to become famous just like he's wanted for his name to be recognized the next concert we had to go to was in California but we had three days to get their we decided to stay at a nice hotel for tonight._

_We got rooms on the top floor which was twenty stories we were all having a great time at the after party everyone was drinking and playing around I noticed that jeffree had slipped out of the room I raised an eyebrow and I picked up my Champaign glass that was full of whiskey I had about three full glasses and I was feeling very confident._

_I was happy and I didn't want jeffree to lose out on having fun with us because I know that he's going to become so famous one day and we won't matter to him we'll be a thing in the past. I stood up and I left no one noticed me slipping out I exhaled and I shut the door hoping that jayy or sally didn't fallow me._

_I looked around and I noticed that the emergency door to the roof was cracked I headed in that direction as I opened the door the night wind blew and caused my hair so hide my vision and I shivered my thin black I saw you naked shirt clung to my torso tight and my tight leopard print shorts didn't help._

_I stepped out and I shut the door as I moved my hair out of my eyes I caught jeffree standing close to the edge looking out at the city he only had a short pink dress on with pink lacy boots that came up over his knees I walked over toward him as I walked up I noticed his glass of crystal was full he hasn't drank a drop._

_He was leaning over his elbows rested on the concrete I approached him slowly as I walked up next to him I spoke "it's so beautiful!" he didn't look at me I leaned agents the large gargoyle statue I took a sip off my drink my red eyes watched him he sighed "why do you insist on constantly bothering me dahvie?" I pulled the glass cup from my lips._

_"I'll leave if you want" I moved pulling my back off the cold stone and I went to walk off but he spoke "you know… it's strange" I stopped dead in my tracks my back was turned but I faced him I watched as his hand slid across the edge to the glass cup "If I was to jump how will I be remembered?" my eyes widened as his index finger easily forced the cup over the edge._

_My lips parted my heart started to beat out of my chest he's not going to jump… is he? I heard the loud crash as the glass hit the ground His voice was full of disgust and hate "Im noting but a freak! If I was to die no one would miss me" jeffree leaned over the edge and looked down at the street I dropped my glass._

_And I spoke "don't!" he laughed and looked over his shoulder his bright blue eyes caught my red ones I stepped forward he was about five feet away "even though I want to die… I can't bring myself to jump" I sighed in relief felling a little better I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath and as I exhaled I opened my eyes._

_Jeffree was standing on the edge my heart stopped as he started to walk his arms stretched out for balance I watched him "JEFFREE! GET DOWN!" he looked over his shoulder at me then the wind gave one hard gust my eyes widened as he lost balance I instantly ran toward him he screamed as he fell over the edge I quickly reached over the edge and caught his hand he almost pulled me over the side with him._

_I clenched my teeth and I gripped his hand as hard as I could he looked up at me "DAHVIE DONT LET ME GO!" I reached over with my other had my eyes locked with his "never!" he reached up with his other hand and he gripped my forearm my heart was beating so fast jeffree's life was in my hands if he falls I'll never live it down I screamed as I pulled him up "UUGGGHHAA!" I quickly reached over and I gripped the back part of his dress and I tugged._

_Jeffree pushed up off the wall with his feet as I leaned over I felt his hands wrap around my neck he gripped my shirt and it slid up my back and chest and the worst thing that could of happened did my shirt came off and slid down my arms jeffree started slip down I gripped my black shirt and I held on for dear life jeffree held on I pulled my arms flexed and my abs and neck tensed as I pulled up I could hear my shirt ripping the pop noise terrified me._

_I held on jeffree screamed "DAHVIE!" I looked at jeffree's terrified face he looked down I knew that his life was in danger and Im the only one who could save him so I started to pull him up as he came closer to the edge he reached up and his hand grabbed the ledge I quickly wrapped my arms around his waist and I gave one last pull and he came over the edge and fell on me I was breathing heavy in my head I was like 'god that hurt!' I sat up my eyes are closed and Im trying to catch my breath I heard jeffree crying my eyes opened and he was leaning agents the stone wall shaking and crying._

_I was breathing heavily through my mouth gasping for air but I closed my mouth and I started to quickly inhaled and exhale through my nose I moved close to him and I reached out, my hand grabbed his he needed someone to hold him I pulled his hand toward me he simply moved over to me and hugged me I pulled him into my lap and I engulfed him in a large warm hug he sobbed into my bare chest his hands gripped my back._

_I have never seen jeffree like this before and right now for some reason I just wanted to love him my hands rubbed his back and I consoled him "shhh its okay I got you" he hicked and nuzzled his face into my chest I ran my hand through his short pink hair lovingly I pushed my lips gently to his head I placed my chin on his head and I hugged him tight "I won't let you go" I felt him move in my lap I moved he looked up at me jeffree looked so afraid I didn't know what possessed me to lean forward but I leaned down and my lips claimed his._

_I pushed into the kiss and I held it for a simple five seconds before I pulled away once I realized what I did my face burned red and I looked away from him my voice was low "Im so sorry" I felt his hands on my face he turned my face and his lips was instantly on mine my eyes slowly closed as I reached up and gripped his face jeffree wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in close the kiss progressed I led as our moths opened and closed._

_I pushed hard into the kiss deepening it jeffree groaned "mmm" my head turned jeffree's head turned with me I pulled away a wet suck left our lips jeffree looked hot and flustered his eyes trailed down to my shorts he reached down and rubbed I watched him as he found my dick and he caressed it and gripped, I inhaled a slow breath._

_As he squeezed, my hips jerked and I moaned "mmhh!" he looked up at me he moved away from me and stood up he reached out and I took his hand I stood up and he pulled me over to the edge he leaned over agents the gargoyle and gripped he looked over his shoulder at me his eyes watched me as I took my spot behind him I gripped his hips and I started to grind agents him._

_I could feel my blood rising my heart pounding and the only thing on my mind was fucking jeffree I could feel my erection being scraped to death buy my zipper jeffree turned to face me his hands reached for my shorts he undid them and they slipped down a bit reveling my green briefs jeffree leaned forward and he kiss me passionately while he slipped his hand down under my briefs._

_ His fingers roamed my sensitive organ I relaxed and enjoyed him touching me his hand gripped my sack and he rubbed and gently squeezed I moaned into the kiss I ran my hands up his short dress and I stroked his bulge gently jeffree groaned I gripped his bulge and I squeezed jeffree pulled away from the kiss my eyes watched him as he dropped to his knees._

_His hand gripped the top of my briefs and the rest of my shorts he gave a tug down and they slipped down my legs I shivered as the cold air touched me jeffree examined my dick my lips curved into a smile as he gripped and stroked I bit my bottom lip and exhaled a low groan as his tongue came out past his lips and gently licked my head I shivered._

_Jeffree licked his lips and he leaned forward and his lips wrapped around the head my eyes shut and I leaned my head back I gripped his bright pink hair my fingers tangled in his short pink locks as he sucked he gripped the base and he stroked as he sucked with each suck he was driving me closer to the edge._

_I could feel it Im about to cum! Jeffree gripped hard and sucked as he removed his mouth I came a little I groaned jeffree instantly leaned forward and licked the head my red eyes watched him closely he was so beautiful! I have never had a man touch me intimately but with jeffree I didn't care because a part of me loved him I loved everything about him!_

_The sucks got louder my lips parted as he stood up I was confused he's not going to finish? He blushed his hands trailed up his dress my eyes watched as his pink panties slid down his legs he stepped out of them he looked at me "dahvie…umm" I nodded and I turned him around and pushed him agents the edge and bent him over he gasped and tensed up he was leaning over the edge._

_I pushed hard into him and I spoke "don't worry I won't let you fall" he looked at me over his shoulder his eyes softened and he spoke "I trust you" I moved his dress so that his nice ass was reviled I have always loved his cute butt he would walk around in his underwear and strange outfits that showed off his amazing ass._

_I gripped his ass and squeezed jeffree let out a small low moan as I groped his ass I have grabbed it a few times on stage but it was just a stage thing but now I get to touch him for real! I gave his ass a rough smack jeffree groaned loudly "AUUHH!" I smiled to myself I sucked on my bottom lip as I griped my large ten inch two inches thick cock and I pushed forward._

_Jeffree's nails scraped agents the hard concrete and hissed I held in a breath I had in my lungs as I pushed in I could feel me sliding in inch by inch I finally exhaled "relax" jeffree clenched his teeth and he closed his eyes "you're so big!" I smiled and I pushed forward jeffree inhaled a sharp breath I pushed in the last bit._

_I waited for a while before I started to move I gripped jeffree's hips and I started to push in and out jeffree moaned "Dahvie!" the way he moaned my name oh my god I almost came I had to hold it I moaned "Jeffree!" he whined a little as I started to move faster "mhh…Ahhh!" jeffree's cute moans was turning me on._

_I was so close the tingling in my sack and soft ache in my abdomen had reviled its self the last two thrusts in and out "Im…uhhh!...Im going to ahh!" I couldn't finish my sentence jeffree was a hot mess I gripped his hips hard and I pushed in and out faster and I pushed him over so I could fuck him better I sucked on my bottom lip and groaned._

_I leaned my head back and I pushed in hard I came "Uhhhh!" I slowed my movements I slowly pushed in and out to enjoy the last bit of pleasure I heard jeffree moan "mmhh dahvie!" I saw his hand stroking himself he removed his hand and it was covered in cum I sighed we both reached our climax and it was over._

_I slowly pulled out I pulled up my pants jeffree was pulling his pink panties over his legs and up I watched I smiled I sat down I needed to catch my breath jeffree sat next to me I turned and looked at him my lips pulled into a smiled jeffree turned and looked at me there was no sound only our heavy breaths._

_I have always loved jeffree something in me always wanted to get close to him I have always wanted to have an intimate advance toward him I have always had the strange want to hold his hand and kiss him Im so glad that we got to experience intimacy with eachother._

_The silence was consuming both of us did the silence make jeffree feel awkward? I didn't know what to say my mind was overriding because what we did together I can't imagine that jeffree would have had sex with me my eyes stared at him and he stared back at me he smiled he's so beautiful! Who wouldn't want to fuck jeffree?_

_Having sex with jeffree star didn't make me feel disgusted in myself because if having sex with the most beautiful person in the world makes you gay then Im guilty! I have never doubted that I would have had sex with him I know that Im Bi sexual but jeffree is the only guy that I've fucked and the only! _

_We looked at eachother for a while I blinked and inhaled jeffree smiled "you know that we just had sex right?" I chuckled and laid back on the ground my arms behind my head "yeah" jeffree leaned over me and looked at me he reached out and he grabbed my chin and turned my head to look at him his beautiful smile made me shiver "you know…your not all bad vanity!" my lips curved into a smile._

_He blushed "I might call you sweet actually!" I inhaled and exhaled my chest rose and dropped he thinks that Im sweet? Jeffree star the queen of beauty and sweet just called me sweet! I can't believe it usually we don't get along well I mean were friends but were not exactly each other's BFA but I think that we bonded and connected. _

_My lips parted "jeffree your…amazing, beautiful all around stunning!" his bright blue eyes softened he leaned in close to my face his voice was low "realy?" it sounded needy like he needed for someone to tell him that he's beautiful I guess because all his life jeffree felt like he was trash and worthless but I didn't think about him in that way._

_I raised up on my elbows and I leaned forward my lips barley touched jeffree's I spoke agents his perfect lips "yes" jeffree leaned forward and out lips fully came in contact I pushed into the kiss I brought my hand up and ran it through his hair I pulled away I realized that I want jeffree to be connected with me in a way._

_He watched as I pulled my diamond hello kitty ring from my hand I reached out and took his hand I placed my closed hand in his my fingers opened and the ring fell into the palm of his hand he gasped and looked up and me "dahvie…I uhh" I smiled and I blushed I scratched my head "uhh just think of it as if you ever need me Im always yours" _

_Jeffree hugged me tight I hugged him back I whispered in his ear "your life means everything to me" I felt his lips push agents my neck his other hand held me I wrapped my arms around him and held onto him he pulled away and I looked at him he looked down at the ring tears fell from his eyes he quickly wiped his eyes he sniffed._

_He slipped the ring over his ring finger his hand came out and he looked at the ring he smiled mixed with a small cry I didn't know why he's crying but I hope that it's because I made him happy jeffree looked at me "thank you dahvie" I shrugged and waved my hand "it's fine" jeffree looked at the ring "its beautiful" I remember when I bought the ring._

_It was the day I was going to propose to brandy! I was going to give her the diamond hello kitty ring but the day I bought it I went home to our apartment and when I got home early I caught brandy cheating on me with some piece of shit that's the day I kicked her out and the day I almost killed her._

_Jeffree was starring at the ring the pink and white diamonds shined and sparkled jeffree was lost in the diamonds I sighed I reached over and I grabbed my shirt I examined it I let out a frustrated sigh my shirt was ripped and stretched I stood up and I reached my hand out "C'mon we gotta go before the others notice that we've been gone for a long time" jeffree reached out and grabbed my hand._

_As we walked back jeffree's left index finger wrapped around mine I looked over at him he was looking down at the floor as we walked I smiled to myself and I spoke "looks like we're stuck together" I giggled jeffree laughed a little and leaned agents me. I walked him back to his room I stood looking at him jeffree blushed "thank you dahvie" I smiled and I moved closer "any time" I leaned in and jeffree leaned forward our lips touched "DAHVIE!" I jerked away and turned around jayy was gawking I blushed._

_"Good night dahvie" I heard the door shut I turned "good…night…" I sighed I turned and jayy had a giant grin I walked past him I knew that jayy wasn't going to let this down "dddaaahhhvvviiieee?" I rolled my eyes when we got into the room jayy poked me "sooo dahvie did you and jeffree fuck?" I sighed and I sat down jayy plopped down next to me "dahvie! Did you?" my eye twitched "YES! Okay! Yes we fucked" jayy bounced up and down on the bed I laid back and groaned "ugghhh!" jayy laid back in the bed next to me we both stared at the ceiling jayy and me didn't say a word._

_We both laid their not exchanging words nothing! But somehow I knew that jayy knows how I feel and he understood and it didn't matter to him that I loved jeffree star and Im glad jayy has always supported me no matter what I do! Im so glad that I can have friends like jayy and a beautiful guy that loves me I wouldn't change my life for anything_


End file.
